pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo
link=Usuario Discusión:PKMNTrainerRojo|Dejale un mensaje a mi entrenador o te quemo el monitor D8< Tù! El no, TÙ!!! AGREGA A MI ENTRENADOR AL MSN!!! D=< (Este no es un enlace para agregarlo ewe link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=172842 Dame un click o te mando al mundo distorsión >8D Hola me llamo Zeus (Si, soy un Dios >8D(?)), tengo 12 años y vivo en México. De Pokémon solo me gustan los videojuegos y el anime, no me gusta el manga °3°. No me gusta vocaloid, la tarea, el facebook, el calor, las matematicas y los emos 8B. Me gusta el Metal \m/(y sus subgeneros ¬¬), el frio, los emoticonos, el helado (el de fresa es mi favorito *3*) y el pastel de queso :3...creo que nada mas por ahora .3. Personalidad Soy super genial, buena onda y cool 8D algo asi como...animado...loco...raro...metalero raro...soy un critico de novelas 8D por que critico todo y algo...en resumen soy un loco raro que nomas se la pasa como hermitaño en casa comiendo y huevoneando, ¿contento? .3. Estado Màs o menos, vendi mi DSi ):, y al fin puedo escuchar mi reproductor :D Sabias Que... * mi primer amigo en PE es Totodile? * esta es mi seccion favorita? * creo que soy el unico usuario de PE que no le gusta vocaloid? .w. * no tengo ni una novela? >8V * mis bandas favoritas son: Metallica, Slayer, Megadeth, Anthrax y DragonForce? * me inscribi en Snow: Viajeros por el Tiempo a pesar de que las inscripciones estaban cerradas? XD * soy perezoso? * me encanta joder hasta matar 8D tachar texto? 8D * mi signo del zodiaco es Sagitario? * mi "comida" favorita es la pizza? * tengo 1 Wii, 1 DS Lite, 1 DSi, 1 NES y 1 Gamecube (en venta)? * tengo Pokémon Rojo, Plata, Zafiro, Ruby, Esmeralda, Diamante, Perla, Platino y Negro? * Pokémon es mi saga mas predominante en cuanto a articulos mios? (1.-Pokémon 2.- Musica 3.-Sonic) * mi correo esta asi por que cuando lo hize Pokémon estaba en 5° lugar y Sonic en 1°? * mi orden de materias es de la mas odiada a mi favorita: Historia, formacion civica y etica, matematicas, español, geografia, educacion fisica, educacion artistica (musica, danza y otra que no recuerdo)y ciencias (Biologia, fisica y quimica)? * estoy en Wikidex, kirbypedia, the legend of zelda wiki, smashpedia y Pokéespectaculos?(obviamente XD) * ERA hijo unico y ahora tengo una hermanita de que se llama Danae? :3 * estudio guitarra (y soy el mejor de la escuela >8D)? * he llenado 5 reproductores de musica? (Concretamente 15 GB) * que me encanta ".3.", el "°3°", el "8D" y el ">8U"? * quiero una 3DS? * Kari me ayudo con mi pagina de usuario? * Soy de sentimientos sensibles? :3U * tengo buena ortografia en letras pero no en acentos? x3 * Kari es mi primera amiga en PE? Firma --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 Esta me la hizo Kari por que me da pereza hacerme una .3. ... Equipo Por huevon 8D cuestiones de tiempo solo pondre rapidamente mi equipo de Pokèmon negro .3. Clave (y ni siquiera se para que la pongo .3.):1377-7216-9273 Unfezant Lv.100 Emboar Lv.100 Reshiram Lv.100 Hyderigon Lv.100 Samurott Lv.100 Serperior Lv.100 Luego ajusto esto con imagenes y todos los adornitos ewe Sub-Paginas *Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo/Placas *Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo/Amig@s *Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo/Mis Pertenencias *Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo/Mis Sprites Metas * Tener 1 novela * Tener 10 amigos en PE 8D * Tener 20 amigos en PE * Tener 1 novelas terminadas * Tener 10 sprites * Tener 500 Ediciones En "La Vida Real" * Tener una 3DS * Tener Pokémon Negro (De preferencia en español) Fu*k yeah! :D * Sacar un 10 en promedio de un materia * Ganarle a mi abuelo en contactos del MSN sin necesidad de Facebook: 150 (?) (Vamos! Agregame!!! D:) Firmas Firma por favor! *Firmo!--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru']]·'''''"... 21:31 5 may 2011 (UTC) *Yo tambien firmo ED --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 02:32 6 may 2011 (UTC) *Me gusta el rojo .3. (?)La lolita emo ewe Aquí estoy...¿Alguna duda? (?) 20:44 13 may 2011 (UTC) *ED yo tambien firmare a esta página que es mas grande que toda wikia unida (????) xDD¡Entrena a tus Pokémon para ser los mejores amigos! 01:04 14 may 2011 (UTC) *ahi va mi firma --'Leizark the God Hedgehog' [[Usuario Discusión:Jsucharizard|'¡Ponme un mensaje!']] 21:04 28 jun 2011 (UTC) *Firmo de nuevo ED --'♥Marisa Kirisame♥ ★Master Spark!★' 18:18 30 jun 2011 (UTC) *A mi me gusta DragonForce! lml--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 01:14 6 jul 2011 * firmis--Akat....la.oscuridad.es.un.buen.camino 01:51 6 jul 2011 (UTC) * ¡Firmo! >83 [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An-Chan :D']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Felices Vacaciones 8D']] 23:53 5 ago 2011 (UTC)